


Reversal

by plingo_kat



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Chuck is a perfect spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

It’s dark in the warehouse, all shadows and echoes. Casey is running, hears pursuit. Knows it’s Chuck. It’s been a long time since the kid was a kid, all loose limbs and uncontrollable nerdy blabbing. Time and the Intersect has made him a good spy, one of the best; the next John Casey.

  
Ironically, Casey himself has found himself growing softer, more compassionate, less on edge. He _trusts_ , like Bartowski (not Carmichael, not yet) once did. That’s what got him into this mess.

  
Casey is hit (not by a flying tackle, too obvious and too unprofessional. Controlled take-down at the knees.) He turns over, sees Chuck.

  
The man is dressed in a suit, more confident and more cold than anybody who used to argue over sandwiches with his best friend has a right to be. Casey doesn’t say anything.

  
Chuck draws his gun. “Last request?” Smooth, sharp, clean. No emotion.

  
“Remember me, will you?” He doesn’t ask for a reprieve — knows he won’t get one. (Never even considers begging. He hasn’t fallen _that_ far.)

  
Chuck nods and pulls the trigger.

 

 **  
**


End file.
